


Он всегда выбирает Баки

by Ronine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, suffering romanian gay, unwanted wedding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronine/pseuds/Ronine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...это так уморительно – наблюдать, как идеально прилизанный идеальный Стив стоит перед зеркалом и пытается в сотый раз перевязать галстук-бабочку чуть дрожащими руками, при этом сдавленно матерясь. И каждый раз что-то не так. В этом не было бы ничего особенного, если бы в этот самый момент его не ожидала толпа гостей, оккупировавшая зал собора Святого Патрика. И невеста.<br/>Последняя мысль немного остудила Барнса.<br/>– Стив, ты прекрасно выглядишь. Ты готов, – он честно старался придать голосу как можно больше уверенности. Баки всё-таки был шафером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он всегда выбирает Баки

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо [Yukera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukera/profile), [Derine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Derine/profile) и [Ily_Lynn_Belle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ily_Lynn_Belle/profile) за вдохновение и участие, я вас очень люблю.  
> Особенно спасибо [Юле](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukera/profile) за устрашающий взгляд и бетство.  
> А еще спасибо отп всех моих отп за сломанную жизнь, вот от души.

  
— Дружище, ты чёртов Капитан Америка, чего тебе бояться? Просто пойди и сделай это. Давай, это же не мир спасать.  


— Сэм, это другое…  


— Естественно, это другое. Барнс, скажи ему, чтобы перестал ссать как девчонка.  


— Баки, прекрати ржать, я тебя умоляю.  


— Прости, Стив, это просто так… — он не смог договорить, разумеется. Сложно донести до собеседника мысль, если ты согнулся пополам и хохочешь так, что слёзы идут.  


Баки честно старался держать себя в руках, но это так уморительно – наблюдать, как идеально прилизанный идеальный Стив стоит перед зеркалом и пытается в сотый раз перевязать галстук-бабочку чуть дрожащими руками, при этом сдавленно матерясь. И каждый раз что-то не так. В этом не было бы ничего особенного, если бы в этот самый момент его не ожидала толпа гостей, оккупировавшая зал собора Святого Патрика. И невеста.  


Последняя мысль немного остудила Барнса.  


— Стив, ты прекрасно выглядишь. Ты готов, — он честно старался придать голосу как можно больше уверенности. Баки всё-таки был шафером.  


— Правда?  


Боже, сколько неуверенности в этом голосе, Роджерс.  


— Она тебя уже заждалась, наверное, — усмехнулся Баки.  


Стив очень нервничал. Ему вдруг стало до чёртиков страшно, он почувствовал себя самым большим сопляком в Нью-Йорке. Казалось, никакой сыворотки никогда не было, и он всё тот же дохляк-астматик. Ему нужна была точка опоры.  


— Ты прав. Всё, Сэм, скажи, что мы идём.  


— А вы?..  


— Сейчас будем, — Стив, наверное, ответил слишком резко, сказалась нервозность. Сэм обвёл их взглядом и скрылся за дверью. Он повернулся к Баки с самым умоляющим выражением лица, на которое был способен, — Бак, я… не знаю. Не могу справиться с этим чувством. Как будто что-то…  


— …идёт не так?  


— Да.  


— Стив, — Баки встал со своего места и подошёл к Роджерсу. Он крепко сжал его плечо и заглянул в глаза, так прежний Баки Барнс делал всякий раз, когда пытался донести до друга, что тот не один. Никогда не будет один, — Послушай, тебе это нужно. Ты… — поднимающийся к горлу ком мешал говорить. Нужно, Барнс, ему это нужно, — заслужил нормальной жизни. После всего случившегося. Тебе нужна девчонка, которая сможет поднять боевой дух Капитана Америки, которая будет твоим домом, где бы ты не находился. Давай, приятель, пойди, скажи «да», поцелуй её. Нарожаете детишек, ну? Они будут звать меня дядя Баки, жду не дождусь, когда смогу повести их в парк аттракционов и накормить мороженым, просто потому что вы с Шэрон будете запрещать им веселиться. Поспорить готов, что вы будете самыми занудными родителями в мире. Поведу их на Лонг-Айленд, а? — он усмехнулся и крепче сжал плечо Стива.  


— Они будут тебе мстить, придурок.  


— Они будут в восторге от меня, у меня ведь рука железная, сопляк.  


— Не такой уж я и сопляк.  


— Ты всегда им был.  


«…для него. И всегда им будешь для меня. Сопляком, которого нужно прикрывать, потому что сыворотка дала тебе силы, но шило из задницы не вынула».  


Стив усмехнулся. С плеч как будто гора упала, так было всегда, когда поддержку оказывал Баки. Только он знал, как вернуть Роджерса в строй в любой ситуации.  


— Ладно, пойдём, — Баки ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу и направился к двери. Стив последовал за ним.  


Они шли по коридору к главному залу, даже тут были эти небольшие букетики по стенам, всё было до того празднично, что Стиву снова стало не по себе.  


— Помнишь, — начал Баки, будто снова ощутил неуверенность от рядом идущего, — как я впервые нашел нам девчонок, и мы повели их гулять? Ты трусил тогда так, что не проронил ни слова за всё время.  


— Бак, ну зачем сейчас? — вымученно застонал Стив. Невыносимо.  


— О, помнишь Эмили?  


— Господь. Её звали Эшли, и она была от тебя без ума. Все были от тебя без ума.  


— Ты облил её пивом буквально с ног до головы.  


— Небольшое пятно на платье – это не «с ног до головы»!  


— Это было уморительно.  


Они остановились у небольшой двери. За ней был огромный зал собора, украшенный целой бригадой дизайнеров и мастеров (спасибо, Пеппер), гости, все их друзья… почти все их друзья.  


Стив помрачнел. Сейчас он стоит здесь с Баки, у этой двери, они вдвоём, и так было всегда. Перед любыми трудностями, перед любой миссией. Перед тем, как они прыгнули на тот злосчастный поезд. Перед тем, как они спустились к заброшенной базе ГИДРЫ где-то на краю мира. Перед тем, как ступили на поле боя и потеряли лучших.  


— Это был тяжёлый год, — голос Баки прозвучал совсем тихо. Он как всегда будто читал мысли Стива.  


Роджерс качает головой и грустно усмехается:  


— Некоторые не успели снять траур, Бак. Может, стоило подождать?  


— Стив, это то, что нужно не только тебе, но и им всем. Это надежда. Ты заслужил это, после всех потерь. Шанс на нормальную жизнь. То, чего я тебе всегда желал, в прошлом и настоящем.  


«То, чего не заслужил я сам. Стиви, пусть у тебя всё будет хорошо».  


— Баки… — последнее Стив произнес уже куда-то в плечо Баки. Такие крепкие, окутывающие любовью и уверенностью объятия были жизненно важной необходимостью сейчас для них обоих.  


— Я с тобой. Давай.  


Всё, чего сейчас хотел Баки – это никогда больше не отпускать его. Последние события весьма чётко и ясно дали понять, что никто не бессмертен. Он чуть не потерял Стива, при этом сам побывал одной ногой Там. В который раз. Год колоссальных потерь. Эта свадьба – новая отправная точка для Стива. Нельзя быть таким эгоистичным, Барнс, не удерживай то, что тебе не принадлежит. Теперь не принадлежит. Раньше, возможно, тот веселый паренёк из Бруклина мог рассчитывать на любовь тощего астматика с самым большим и добрым в мире сердцем. Но после того, как ты, Барнс, искупал свои руки в крови по локоть, ты можешь только издалека наблюдать его счастье. Ничего больше.  


Зал был действительно красив. Главный собор Нью-Йорка, главная свадьба Америки. Всё настолько идеально, что, кажется, даже наряды гости не сами себе подбирали. Всё блестит и сверкает, и кажется таким странным, нереальным. Пеппер буквально душу вложила в эту церемонию.  


Шэрон бесподобна. Она светится. Но Баки смотрит на Стива, наблюдает его реакцию. «Стив должен быть счастлив, Стив должен быть счастлив, Стив должен быть…»  


Она встает на своё законное место – рядом с Роджерсом. Все умилённо вздыхают, когда они берутся за руки и смотрят друг другу в глаза. Идеальная пара для Капитана Америки. Для Стива.  


В голове у Баки будто пластинку заело. Внутренний голос всё твердит про счастье Стива, но фоном проносятся все те моменты, когда нужнобыло сказать три самых простых слова. Судя по воспоминаниям, каждый раз, когда Стива лихорадило, когда тот бился в холодном поту или сгибался в приступе ужасного кашля, Баки из прошлого готов был их произнести, боясь потерять того, кого любил. Но когда Роджерс шел на поправку, Барнс запирал признание в страхе быть отвергнутым. Всегда был иррациональный страх, что это отпугнёт Стива, он уйдёт и помрёт от какой-нибудь очередной болячки, с негостанется. На войне Баки почти сорвался, но там не до чувств было. Просто Стив постоянно рвался вперёд, постоянно нарывался и каждый день будто пытался словить пулю в лоб. В новом мире ничего не изменилось – Роджерс всё так же лез на рожон, а Баки всё так же боялся, что никогда не донесёт эти слова до него. Но продолжал молчать.  


Священник что-то говорил про священный союз.Баки сверлил взглядом затылок Стива.  


«Сейчас я точно тебя потеряю, но разве так не должно было случиться с самого начала? Барнс, ты в прошлом однажды уже смирился с этим, когда увидел их с Пегги. Что изменилось? Не поступай как эгоистичная скотина. Стив заслуживает, Стив заслуживает, Стив заслуживает, Стив…» 

*** 

Стив нервничал, он держался на ногах, только потому что впереди стояла его невеста, а сзади – лучшие друзья. Баки – его единственная незыблемая стена, на которую он сейчас опирался, несмотря на то, что это вроде как была его свадьба. И сейчас нет места сомнениям. Потому что напротив – глаза Шэрон, верной милой Шэрон. И это свадьба. Свадьба с Шэрон. Шэрон.  


— …если есть те, кто против этого союза, пусть говорят сейчас или молчат вечно.  


Эхо стихло и в зале воцарилась по-настоящему мертвая тишина. Стив чувствовал, что что-то идёт не так. Пауза затянулась. Он обвёл взглядом гостей, которые больше не улыбались. На лица некоторых вернулась печаль полугодовалой давности. Он нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на Шэрон с немым вопросом «почему все замерли?». Она больше не смотрела ему в глаза, не улыбалась. Её взгляд был направлен куда-то поверх его плеча.  


Первая мысль: «Что-то с Баки», потому что Роджерс был настоящим параноиком, когда речь заходила о его друге.  


Стив быстро повернулся к нему. Баки стоял в стороне от Сэма, выглядел ужасно виноватым и… отчаявшимся. Последнее испугало Стива по-настоящему.  


— Баки?.. — с волнением спросил Стив. «Только не это, — думал он, — всё только наладилось, он не должен так выглядеть».  


— Прости, Стив, — голос был тихим и хриплым, — это так эгоистично. Но тот Баки, и я… Я не могу быть против твоего брака, но молчать я тоже не могу.  


— Бак… — голос дрожал. Почему голос дрожит? Это не голос Капитана Америки.  


— Я люблю тебя, Стиви. Я желаю тебе только счастья. Но это… Господи, — он зажмуривается и делает шаг назад, Стив инстинктивно подается вперед, — прости меня, но боюсь, это последний шанс сказать тебе об этом. Я люблю тебя.  


— Баки… — шёпотом произнес Стив. Он не смотрел на Шэрон, не смотрел на гостей, он даже Сэма не видел. Сейчас перед ним был только он, его друг. Стив не мог поверить в услышанное. Таким тоном не говорят о любви. Таким тоном раскаиваются в самом большом предательстве.  


— Прости меня. Пожалуйста, будь счастлив.  


Он не дал времени для ответа. Просто посмотрел на Стива так, будто собирался уйти навсегда, развернулся и отправился к выходу. Стив окаменел от страха. Он снова терял его.  


Все молча застыли на своих местах. Никто даже звука не издал. Самое страшное, что все друзья смотрели с пониманием. Наверное, оно появилось в тот раз, когда многие видели, как Барнс качает на руках тело Капитана Америки, и, уткнувшись лицом тому в окровавленные волосы, беззвучно повторяет одни и те же слова. Когда видели при этом выражение его глаз. Стиву, разумеется, никто не сказал об этом эпизоде. Всё, что он знает – Баки, как только сам очнулся, отказался отходить от его кровати, при это игнорируя даже угрозы. Его и не выгоняли особо, просто поставили вторую кровать в палату. Баки был первым, кого после пробуждения увидел Стив.  


Стив повернулся к Шэрон. Она даже не плакала. Она со страхом в глазах смотрела на своего жениха. Красивая, такая замечательная, милая Шэрон боялась его решения. Она молча качала головой, а её взгляд умолял остаться.  


Роджерс не может её подвести.  


Он не может подвести Баки. Он всегда выбирает его, он дважды бросал щит ради него, он был готов умереть от его рук. Стив не может не последовать за Баки, потому что тот всегда следовал за ним. Он – единственная константа в жизни Стива, единственный, кто делил с ним все тяготы и невзгоды, болезни и времена здравия. Всегда. До войны, после войны, после всего, что случилось, Баки – его семья, его дом, его опора. Он тот, кто поднимет боевой дух Капитана Америки, тот, за кого он борется. И сейчас Роджерс не может его подвести. Он и так слишком долго лелеял свои чувства и прятал их куда подальше.  


— Прости меня.  


Стив не может смотреть ей в глаза, только не сейчас. Он не смотрит ни на кого, пока бежит по проходу, по этой чёртовой ковровой дороже, сметая на своем пути эти идиотские букетики, развешанные по спинкам скамеек. В мёртвой тишине звук закрывающихся огромных дверей звучит как взрыв.  


Но это правильно. Стив уверен в том, что он делает. Он редко бывает настолько уверен в своих решениях, хотя он чёртов Капитан Америка, он должен быть образцом уверенности. Но сейчас он точно знает, что нужно ему самому, не Америке, не миру, а только ему. Потому что самый большой страх – снова потерять самого дорогого для него человека – может претвориться в реальность, если Роджерс не поторопится.  


— Баки! Бак!  


На улице жара, люди, стоящие у церкви за периметром, непонимающе оглядываются. Не похоже на свадьбу главного американского идола. Особенно, когда тот выбегает из церкви раньше времени, без невесты, выкрикивая имя своего друга. Стив игнорирует всех, он ищет глазами знакомую фигуру в толпе, пока не цепляется за родной силуэт. Он бежит долго, путается в улицах, еле успевает за ним.  


Баки обнаруживается в трёх кварталах от собора. Стиву удалось догнать его, только потому что одному суперсолдату под силу догнать другого суперсолдата и зажать его в тупике. Без борьбы не обходится, потому что инстинкты никуда не денешь. Баки узнаёт в «нападавшем» своего Стива, только когда разбивает ему скулу. Он в шоке отскакивает на пару метров, завидев кровь на родном лице.  


— Стив? Какого чёрта? Твою мать, ты что тут делаешь? Зачем ты пошёл за мной? – он зол. На Стива, за то, что сбежал из церкви, но в большей степени на себя.  


«Какой же ты кретин, Барнс, ты как будто не знал, что он за тобой попрётся. Эгоистичная ты свинья»  


— Ты, какого черта ТЫ ушёл? Почему ты молчал? Господи, Бак, Господи… — после забега в несколько кварталов и небольшой потасовки, даже ему нужно отдышаться. Но он здесь, он догнал, выяснение отношений может подождать пару секунд. Стив хватает Баки за плечи и натиском прижимает к стене, глядя ему в глаза, — ты…  


— Стиви, ты должен…  


— Да ни черта я не должен! — срывается он, — Господи, Бак, ты так меня напугал! Почему ты сбежал? Почему ты молчал раньше? Зачем ты всё это говорил мне перед выходом? Про дом и детей? Ты – мой дом, какой смысл во всём этом, если тебя не будет рядом? Я говорил тебе, я перестал жить, когда ты погиб. Как давно?  


— Как давно что? — огрызнулся Барнс.  


— Брось это. Как давно ты понял?  


— Откуда я знаю, в воспоминаниях это всегда было. Для того Баки, для меня… это просто было и есть.  


Стив в шоке уставился на него.  


— Я поверить не могу, — возмущённо выдохнул он, — какой же ты кретин.  


— Да чтоб те…  


Стив подумал, что, поскольку с верными решениями сегодня ему везло, ещё одно будет нелишним и сделал то, о чём даже мечтать не смел приблизительно со своих шестнадцати лет, с того момента, как осознал свои чувства целиком. Целовать Баки казалось так естественно, пусть это и было больше похоже на борьбу. Это было так… правильно. Обнимать его, вдавливать в себя, задыхаться, захлебываться эмоциями. Теперь всё было правильно.  


Спустя, казалось, целую вечность, когда воздух в лёгких кончился, когда несказанные слова стали проситься наружу, Стив разорвал поцелуй. Он физически не мог выпустить Баки из рук, хотя этого и не требовалось, чтобы наконец сказать:  


— Я люблю тебя.  


— Стиви… — Баки смотрел ему в глаза, но особо счастливым не выглядел. Сердце Стива пропустило пару ударов, наверное. — Я этого не заслуживаю.  


— Боже, — Стив буквально был готов расплакаться, но это не то, что сейчас можно было себе позволить. Он поймал взгляд Баки и уверенно посмотрел ему в глаза, — заткнись, никогда не говори так. Придурок.  


— Сопляк, — произнёс Баки практически ему в губы.  


И снова поцелуи. Казалось, они пытались наверстать упущенное за все годы, которые потратили на молчание, сейчас, в какой-то подворотне, прижавшись к грязной стене.  


Они оторвались друг от друга, когда телефон Барнса в пятьдесят шестой раз оповестил о входящем сообщении. Сэм просил их вернуться, потому что все волнуются, Наташа предлагала свою машину для побега и пару конспиративных квартир, Тони настойчиво рекомендовал им вернуться, потому что «я не могу вечно разбрасываться деньгами, веди своего бойфренда обратно, церемония стоит целое состояние, можете даже пожениться, какая разница чья свадьба, торт вечно ждать не будет».  


— Нам нужно вернуться, нас будут искать, — сказал Стив, когда Баки закончил читать сообщения. Впрочем, особо убедительным он не выглядел, целуя Барнса куда-то в шею и явно не собираясь останавливаться.  


Баки с улыбкой уткнулся Стиву в плечо.  


— Ты этого хочешь?  


— Судя по сообщениям, нас уже заждались.  


— Ладно, Роджерс, только дай мне отлепиться от этой стены.  


— Ты такой зануда, Бак.  


— Кто бы говорил.  


— Я не зануда, я сбежал с собственной свадьбы.  


— Которую сорвал я.  


— Ты её не сорвал, ты устроил драму и наверняка заставил всех рыдать. Тони будет издеваться целую вечность.  


Стив наконец отстранился от Баки и серьёзно посмотрел тому в глаза.  


«Сейчас что-нибудь ляпнет»  


— Только после того, как мы уедем в закат на Наташиной машине.  


— О господи… 


End file.
